


LA LA

by Narikso



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cuntboy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narikso/pseuds/Narikso
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	LA LA

路边旅游大巴缓缓行驶，他的耳边发动机的杂音混着躁动不安的咚咚心跳声，湿润的空气卷着热意让他汗流浃背。

尼禄抱着相机，舔了舔干燥起皮的嘴唇，扭过头说：“嘿，我叫尼禄。”

旁边的人抬起头疑惑地看了他一眼，没有回答他，又像发现什么了，腾出一只手整理了尼禄身上歪歪扭扭的相机带：“你好……这样整齐多了。”

尼禄拽了拽衣服，好让上面的褶子不是很明显：“谢谢，你看起来不像本地人。”

“嗯，我跟你一样，来这里旅游。”诗人说完又低下头去盯着书页。

“哦——”尼禄拉长了语调，“我觉得出来旅游就要看看风景，不是吗？”

“我喜欢边走路边看书。”

毛躁的小子挠挠他的头发，在想着下一句要说什么，白发在阳光下像是化掉的甜蜜奶油。

V将书合上，与方才的冷漠态度不同，带着笑意望向尼禄。

尼禄一秒就明白他被看穿了，他猜V会直接对他这个陌生人毫不客气地说一句“你的搭讪技术烂透了”。

“你有好地方推荐吗？"

尼禄没有反应过来，但是他下意识提高声音答应：“当然！嗯……你的名字是？”

V用硬皮书挡住小半张脸，指尖点了点封皮上的“V”，硬质封皮发出沉闷的两声“咚咚”。他的手骨节分明，上面戴着平平无奇的戒指，大概是为了装饰。

黑发诗人那淡淡的、森绿色的眼是密林中深夜的声响，是夜晚与萤火虫相伴的幽静湖泊。

“V。”

从谈吐和气质来看，V比他大几岁。在尼禄提起喜欢的电影时，V说出一些黑白电影的名称，尼禄只处于听过的阶段。也许电影鉴赏课上老师讲过，不过那是选修课，尼禄压根没听进去几个字。

他嗯嗯啊啊的附和，从电影到音乐，尼禄郁闷无比，他对这些一点兴趣都没有。

他不知道V是故意跟尼禄谈这些，为了欣赏着尼禄憋屈的表情。

V从没有刻意遮掩过他身上的纹身，尼禄本以为他会跟V有很多语言，因为，没有哪个书呆子会在身上纹这么多纹身，他猜V是个骨子里叛逆的诗人。V给他一种神秘的感觉，好奇心让他坐立难安。尼禄抵抗不住未知的一切，因为探索的过程必定是有趣又刺激的，能够让他的肾上腺素飙升，燃烧他这个年龄特有的激情。

V优雅，沉稳，又带着不可一世的傲慢。他身上的纹身看起来酷极了，尼禄猜V纹了全身。V就像一首歌，在尼禄眼里是一曲美丽的交响乐。

他必须得承认他被吸引了。

尼禄挺挺胸，昂着脖子，用眼角的余光衡量了他跟V的身高差距，还好，V就比他高一点点，多喝牛奶就能长回来。

“我来当导游！”

尼禄往前走一小步，记下刚刚手机里查阅到的旅游攻略。

他带着V参观了纪念馆，他们在里面耗费了很长时间。V知晓很多历史、人文、地理，就跟一本百科全书一样。V的声音如同清晨朝阳中难以捉摸的薄雾，清爽又温柔地飘在郁郁葱葱的森林里，如纱似水。尼禄很容易就听进去，这比大学教授讲授的知识更容易专注心神去听。

“你多大了？”V打量着他。

“这是秘密！”尼禄不愿意说出年龄，显而易见他的年龄大不到哪里去。但是他不想在V的面前说出来，这让他显得不够成熟。

V的指尖敲着书，纪念馆广场人满为患，中央的喷泉有许多人在合影。尼禄整理好相机带：“要拍一张照吗？”

“我可以帮你。”V在变相拒绝他。

尼禄指着喷泉，像是没听见V的话：“来拍照吧！”

他兴致冲冲拉着V的手，V的手腕没多少肉，全是骨头，亏得V骨架子大，让他看起来不是特别单薄。

后来还说了什么尼禄忘记了，他最后只得到了一张风景照。喷泉旁边都是人，人来人往，没有他想拍进去的人。

尼禄沮丧地坐在露天餐厅。诗人去点了一杯美式，又给尼禄点了最甜的卡布奇诺，并嘱咐要给卡布奇诺多加几泵枫糖浆。男孩一定喝不了苦东西。

“味道怎么样？”

“有点苦。”

尼禄皱着眉，吐出一截舌头，不加掩饰，厌恶地盯着飘着奶泡的卡布奇诺。男孩并不知道他喝了什么，他怎么就不担心陌生人给他端来一杯毒药？就这么喝下去了？

V喝了一小口纯美式，对喝卡布奇诺的大男孩点点头：“有一点苦。”

V将曲奇推给大男孩：“这个很甜。”

“哇……谢谢。”

尼禄嚼完半盘曲奇才注意到诗人的目光，我脸上有什么怪东西？尼禄摸了摸脸，把嘴边的碎渣扫下来。

“你要吃吗？”尼禄尴尬地递给他一块曲奇。

曲奇上面还有他咬的豁口，尼禄显然没有察觉。他举着小曲奇，又喝了一口卡布奇诺，淡淡的奶圈沾在他的嘴巴边上。

等到尼禄发现他给出的曲奇不对劲，V已经咬下曲奇豁口的一角，尼禄手忙脚乱挖了一手的曲奇：“抱歉！你重新拿一个吧！”

V拍掉手上的碎渣，勾起一边嘴角冲尼禄笑了，这让V看起来有些坏心眼。V剥开店家赠送的奶糖，微微起身，将乳白色的糖塞进尼禄的嘴巴里，指尖故意碰到了小奶圈。

“Sweetie。”

尼禄呆滞又软绵绵的唇瓣被冰凉的指尖点了一下，闯进来的糖果甜味在尼禄的舌尖散开。

他的耳尖蹭地一下变得又红又热。他有点羡慕诗人略长如丝绸般的黑发了，这起码可以遮挡一下脸颊和耳朵，让他看起来不像一个春心萌动、被人戏弄的大男孩。

诗人游刃有余地撑着脸，白皙的手指穿过他的黑发。诗人没有脸红，笑意更深了。

一切都顺理成章。诗人带尼禄去他订的旅馆。木质台阶有一半浸在人造河里，蜿蜿蜒蜒通向不同的房间。他们踏在上面，台阶嘎吱嘎吱响着，脆弱的声音让人担心会不会突然崩塌。

诗人把书放在桌上，拽过尼禄的领子亲吻对方。尼禄咬着V的嘴唇，像是在报复之前的戏弄，手伸进V半解开的衣服里。V的体温偏低，尼禄的手温乎乎地贴在他的腰身上，V略微缩起身子。

他们迫不及待似的脱掉衣服，嘴唇倒是舍不得分开。即使V被吻倒在墙上他也一直在争夺主动权，是他先解开尼禄皮带的。V踢开自己的裤子，靠在墙上稍微分开双腿，让尼禄的手摸过来。

“你居然不穿内裤……咦？”尼禄疑惑地叫了一声，他摸到了什么？

“我没给你说吗？”诗人歪着头，比起解释，让尼禄直接感受比较简单。

尼禄那一瞬间呆滞的样子取悦了V，他亲吻在尼禄结实的胸肌上：“造物主总会有一些恶作剧。”

V把尼禄推在床上，踩着尼禄落在地上的内裤，慢悠悠地爬到床上，两腿张开坐在尼禄的小腹上：“你喜欢吗？”

尼禄的喉结动了动，诗人的纹身原来只有上半身。他们忘了拉窗帘，不过倒不用担心有人偷窥：V的房间背靠着是树木和白色的围墙。

“Och！”

尼禄痛呼一声，V一口咬在他的喉结上，下嘴一点都没有收敛力道，他脖子上绝对被咬出一个牙印：“该怎么说，我觉得我真的太幸运了？”

“正确答案。”

V这么说着，手却不敢伸向尼禄的性器。他担心自己会不会被肏烂，那根性器实在是太大了，虽然他有做过心理准备，但是脱下尼禄内裤后，那根又粗又长的性器让V心里有一丝后悔——他绝对会被肏烂，从里到外。

V的两腿中间只有一条肉缝，阴阜白白净净，阴唇像两片柔嫩的花瓣拼在一起，他深吸一口气，再怎么做也不会让尼禄的性器变小，或者让自己逃过挨肏的命运。再说尼禄是他带回来的，谁会带一个不喜欢的人回来上床呢？

但是尼禄显然不想让V主导，他们都看出来对方想要操控这场性爱。V先出手，他忐忑地抚摸着尼禄的性器，他的手倒是能握住，但是这尺寸实在是……

“尼禄。”V叫了他一声，“把手伸过来。”

“恩？”

V让尼禄的手指触碰他的阴阜，尼禄立马明白了，不用V再多说，他支起身子靠在床头上，V也向前坐了点，尼禄才发现刚才V坐过的地方有一点湿热的水渍。

大男孩的手指划过娇嫩的阴唇，然后分开它们，带着茧子的手指只是点了一下阴蒂，就让V绷直了身体，发出第一声呻吟。

诗人摸着尼禄的性器，他想在这场性爱中讨点好，但是他悲哀地发现他哪知道男人怎么自慰，撸动了半天非但没见到这根巨物变小，反而让其又硬了点。

V转而从自己身上下功夫，尼禄的触碰很舒服，不像外表的毛躁，尼禄温柔地摸着他的肉缝，V因为动情流了不少爱液，尼禄揉捏着V那豆粒般大小的阴蒂。V压抑地喘息着，他的手还在做着无用功，仿佛尼禄的性器只靠他软绵绵又毫无技术的撸动就能射出来。

V的阴蒂很敏感，尼禄才揉了两三分钟，V快要高潮了。尼禄停下来，去抚慰小阴唇，V往前凑了凑，张了张嘴想问什么最后放弃了。

“我可以先高潮一次的，这样你进来会容易很多。”

“是啊。”

尼禄随口答道，没有按照V说的做。V抓住尼禄，让尼禄的手指伸向嫩穴里。

“唔……这里是你要进来的地方。”

尼禄的手指一进去就感觉到肉穴在吮吸着他，又在排斥着他，他动了动手指，肉壁将他夹得更紧了，他总觉得V的肉壁似乎是一层一层的。

“你该不会担心我肏进其他地方？”

“我可没说。”

V需要让尼禄心情好点，这样他在床上能轻松不少。说实话他确实担心尼禄这个小处男会肏进他的尿道里，毕竟尿道和阴道经常会被处男弄混。

V跪在尼禄身上，尼禄的性器也流出了爱液，这让V欣慰许多，太好了，也许不会被肏烂。

龟头在肉缝上下蹭了蹭，两片阴唇顺从被V地分开，露出里面的小阴蒂，龟头贴在发硬的阴蒂上面滑动，一直往下，找到了花园的入口，那里早被清澈的溪流润湿。

V站起来点，配合着尼禄，一点一点把巨物吞进去，他的阴道口本来就小，又没被人肏松过，吞下尼禄的巨物对V来说真是天方夜谭。

吞到一半的时候，V想离开了。他的肚子都鼓起一点了，为什么还没有把阴茎吞进去？

“尼禄……”V酝酿着措辞，该怎么在不激怒大男孩的情况下认输。

“我在。”

没等V说第二句，尼禄突然分开V的双腿，V又吞进去不少。

V咬着嘴唇，尼禄在摸他的阴蒂。V的阴道口似乎被撑到最大，阴蒂乖巧地露出来任他抚摸。阴蒂还在准备着高潮，尼禄又捏又上下挑动，V难耐地扭着腰，一点一点吞下尼禄的巨物。又大又粗，还硬邦邦的。V靠在尼禄的肩上，紊乱的吐息像羽毛，扫在尼禄的胸肌上，V呜咽了一声，轻轻颤抖着，肉壁夹紧了尼禄，就在吞一半的状态下，V高潮了。肉壁服侍着尼禄的龟头，喷出的爱液淋湿了龟头，肉棒都堵不住小穴喷出来的骚水，淅淅沥沥从尼禄的巨物上流下来，沾湿了尼禄的耻毛。

尼禄舒服地哼了一声，V的体内感觉好极了。湿热又紧致，高潮过后肉壁本能地夹紧，拒绝着尼禄的进入。

尼禄吻着诗人的夜空般的黑发，将诗人抱在怀里，虽然诗人比他高一点点，但是这在床上根本体现不出来。

“放松。”

经过一次高潮的肉穴能减轻吞入的压力，让神经沉浸在酥麻的高潮里，尼禄按住V的细腰，往下一按。

诗人抓着尼禄的肩膀，咬着嘴唇努力着，高潮的余韵让肉穴辨认不出疼痛和快感，借着淫液的润滑，肉穴终于把巨物完整地吞进去了。

诗人昂起头来，在尼禄的肩膀上不停地喘息着，他摸摸肚子，那里果然被微微顶起一些。

V本能想要收缩肉穴，这下更清晰地感受到尼禄的阴茎真实地塞在他的阴道里。他的阴唇碰到了尼禄坚硬的耻毛，那里也是白色的，不停戳着V娇嫩光洁的阴唇，难受极了，还有点痒。

V长舒一口气，离开尼禄的怀里。诗人适应下来，一点一点扭着腰。他的双腿早都软了，颤颤巍巍支撑着他上下缓慢地吞吐尼禄的性器，阴道吐出的骚水沾湿了阴茎，光的反射下让爆着青筋的阴茎看起来亮晶晶的。

“呃……V……”尼禄犹豫再三，还是问出口了：“我没有别的意思，我是想说，你……你没有处女膜吗？”

V停下来，眨眨眼睛。要不是体内的阴茎没有变软的趋势，V还以为尼禄对他没有处女膜不满。

尼禄连忙摆手：“我没有那种情节啦！只是很好奇！会有吗？”

V笑起来，还是勾起一边嘴角，配着身上的纹身让诗人看起来像个坏蛋。

“我学过骑马……不像这样，但是差不多。”

V双腿夹住尼禄的胯骨，动得更快了：“那是一匹烈马，我怎么都驯服不了他，他每次都想把我摔下去。”

V抬起腰，将阴茎吐出更多，然后又坐下去，刻意控制着肉穴时不时夹紧尼禄的肉棒，“但是我最终征服了他，代价是因为过多、过于剧烈的训练，我很不幸地在马鞍上流下象征贞洁的处女之血。”

尼禄闷哼一声，承受着V带着恶意的攻势，还好尼禄的定力很强，不然就要跟那匹烈马一样都被V驯服在胯下。

“那匹马最后怎么样了？”

不能再这样下去，尼禄用一枚吻转移了V的注意力，把V按在床上，分开V的双腿。

他这才看清V的那条肉缝，白白嫩嫩，阴蒂挺立着，小阴唇是羞涩的粉色。那绝对未被人开发过，尼禄是第一个拜访的人。

“呜……”

V流出的爱液太多了，小穴滑滑的很容易抽动。小阴唇紧紧贴在尼禄的阴茎上，随着抽插的动作往外翻、往里缩，并牵动着阴蒂的敏感神经，在V的体内引燃一波又一波的快感。尼禄顶进去，紧致的肉壁用更大的热情欢迎他。

尼禄没有期待答案，V可能是知道这一点所以没有回答，也有可能是被肏弄得忘了怎么说话，只能昂着头发出甜美的呻吟取悦尼禄，V想在这场性爱里讨点甜头，让自己少吃点苦。

尼禄吻着诗人的脖颈，用双唇、用牙齿给V留下属于他的痕迹，也不知道纹身能不能遮掩得住青青紫紫的吻痕。

尼禄的耻毛让V的肉缝瘙痒难忍，耻毛上还有晶莹的水滴，想也知道是V自己喷出来的淫水。V被尼禄抓着双腿，细缝张开到极限，让肉棒进出更加肆意。

“尼禄……”诗人叫着男孩的名字，喘息声比刚才更快了，他快要高潮了。

尼禄送上自己的嘴唇，诗人按着男孩的头，尼禄白发刺刺地有些扎手，V又揉了揉，手感不坏，像一只Puppy。

高潮前的吻是暴雨狂澜，狂野又激烈，一如他们结合的动作。肉穴绞紧了里面的性器，V又潮吹出一滩淫水，晕湿了床单，肉壁在微微抽搐着，给了尼禄更好地体验。

这下轮到V疑惑了：“恩？”

“哦，我也有秘密！”尼禄终于想起来告诉V了，大男孩挠挠头，不好意思地说，“虽然难以启齿，但是你都给我看你的身体了……”

V枕在枕头上，肉穴里还夹着硬度不减分毫的肉棒，只有他一个人高潮了，还是两次，是他太过敏感了吗？

“我晚泄。”

V猛地睁开眼睛，他的绿眼睛早都被泪水濡湿，此时写满了难以置信的恐惧和想要跑掉的念头。

尼禄顿了顿，安慰V：“我努力射出来。”

尼禄终于在诗人面前占据上风，他心情不错。V想要合拢双腿，可一方面他的嫩穴还吃着肉棒，一方面他真的没有力气反抗尼禄了。

V为了自己着想，掰开因为激烈抽插而被拍红的阴唇，让自己的嫩穴能更好的吃下尼禄的巨物，这样能省点力气。

最后，他晕晕乎乎被尼禄按在床上肏，大男孩的体力无穷无尽，诗人都数不清他高潮了多少次，潮吹喷出来多少骚水，床单湿了一大片，也许还浸湿到了床垫。尼禄只射了两次，一晚上，只射了两次。

诗人嫉妒尼禄的体力和定力，如果他也有这么阳刚的身体就好了。他带着这个想法睡了过去，第二天他的肉穴不出意外地肿了，上个厕所都酸疼难耐。谁知道射进去的精液去了哪里，流出体外也好，进到子宫里也好，总归有个去处。

尼禄从被子里钻出来，被子从他健壮的身躯上滑落，尼禄的肌肉坚韧阳刚，伏在他的身体上，变成一道道优美又充满能量的线条，后背有好多道红色的抓痕。V握着杯子悄悄移开视线，他身上也有好多吻痕呢。

尼禄蹲下来捡起自己的衣服，接着抱着一堆衣服先去洗漱。他的身上有V喷出来的淫水，有自己不慎沾到的精液，也许还有其他的？总之这些东西都干涸在他的身上，有点难受。

诗人给他温了甜牛奶，小孩就该喝这种东西不是吗？

被年长的人照顾是一个不错的体验，可是尼禄总觉得怪怪的，他昨晚才肏翻的人今天摆出一副长辈的样子……

管他的。

亲完早安吻，尼禄跟V继续出去旅游，只不过这次他们步伐慢了很多，想蹉跎掉往后所有的岁月。他们两人的手只差一毫米就要贴在一起，贴在一起之后呢？该谁握住谁的手？还是两个人一起？遗憾的是，没有人主动消除这一毫米。明明连彼此的嘴唇都亲吻了，明明都有了肌肤之亲，但是这看起来纯情的一小步，却像是沟壑，踏下去便是万丈深渊。

后来暴雨造访，尼禄记得他跟V被困在了旅馆。在他们出去的几小时，尽职的店员打扫了房间，他们又有新的床铺可以沾上性爱的春水。

V在屋檐下，被落下的积水砸到了额头，他条件反射缩了一下肩膀，如同一只被惊扰的黑猫。V的额发湿漉漉一片，尼禄用袖子给他擦了擦，V的黑发变得乱糟糟的。

“Like Puppy。”诗人的声音被暴雨掩盖过去。

雨太大了，连续不断下了两天，打湿了绿油油的枝叶，淹没了嘎吱嘎吱的木梯。他们又可以做爱了，从早做到晚。

谁都无法说清对方是不是完美契合自己身体的人，他们的经验仅仅来自于对方。如果攀上顶点的满足和上瘾的快感能证明的话，那他们确实是。

尼禄不止一次顶到了V的宫颈口，让V又疼又爽，呻吟提高了好几个分贝，像个荡妇吐出甜美的呻吟，双腿紧紧夹住尼禄的腰，向他的Puppy索吻。在雨天的性爱里，V快被尼禄肏熟了，他的阴唇更加肥美了，颜色也红润多了。如果再被肏弄下去，他的胯骨会被肏宽，穿裤子都无法完全合拢双腿，每到深夜就会渴望一根又长又粗的肉棒填满自己的体内，渴望子宫里塞满滚烫的浓精。

等到雨停了，天边挂上了彩虹，他们才肯停下交合。

最后呢，最后就到了分别的时候。尼禄很少回忆起这一刻，他醒过来，诗人早已坐上了返程的车。失落让大男孩与湿闷的空气融在一起。

尼禄感觉自己被甩了，这段感情来得突然，如同这场暴雨。他们都没有确定关系，不如说他们都知道他们最终会分开，就算只差一毫米就能拉住手，就算只差一毫米就能拥有对方的真心，他们也心照不宣不会逾越。

尼禄在回程的路上越想越沮丧，可最后，他想起一件事，紧接着郁闷地骂了句“Fuck”，怒火战胜了沮丧：他还没有表白！他还没有表白！

如果他先拉住诗人的手，如果他先向诗人表白，诗人会怎么做？

尼禄旅游的次数更频繁了，他在碰运气，谁规定追人不能碰运气了，妈的，我要告白，操。

可他连V的住址都不知道，他对V一无所知，就跟他初识V一样。他每次都带着期望走在陌生的地方，又带着失望返程。最后一次，他在相同的时间又来到了那座城市，纪念馆广场依旧是那么多人。

黑发的诗人正蹲在地上揉着黑色猫咪的肚子，肩膀上趴着一只宝蓝色的鸟。

尼禄找到了V。


End file.
